cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Michael von Preußen
/tabs|This=2}} Welcome to my talk page, ! Please leave a action=edit&section=new}} new message. If you leave a message here, I will respond on . ---- Template renovations Hi, For some odd reason, when I renovated , the following text were created outside the infobox: : } }| I can't seem to fix it, can you help me get rid of the extra text? Thanks! — Pikachurin 01:37, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome, and thanks again for fixing the template. :) — Pikachurin 03:10, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Hi MvP, Would it be possible to add a third house to ? Thanks. — Pikachurin 18:41, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Yup, I normally get e-mails from Wikia when someone changes anything on my watchlist, but I was unable to receive one when you edited two pages on my watchlist. I'll send a message to them now. — Pikachurin 19:17, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Hello again, Can you add a " " option to ? Thanks. — Pikachurin 21:18, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Regarding the Template:White I made Alterations to it (though did not finish due to connection Error) as that several "Significant Alliances" should be removed and moved to Defunct being TIO and SSSW18, they are no longer "Significant Alliances" and would be unfair to other alliances if they were to remain there if they are no longer what the claim to be. Of course TRE has not been sanctioned (i not sure why you said that when reverting the changes) but not has 80% of the other alliances on there so your removal of TRE is uncalled for so can those changes proceed? --Emperor Nicholas II 05:34, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Karma Answer me this: What changed between July 10th and now? I reverted your edit back then and gave legitimate reason as requested and now, months later, you've decided it's no longer legitimate? Longbowe 03:57, October 21, 2009 (UTC) In fact, you did revert my edit and asked for legitimate reason for my edit. By not reverting it again you de facto condoned the edit and accepted that it was legitimate. This should have been handled months ago if you felt so strongly about it. Onto your other points: "Archon was widely acknowledged as the political figurehead of the coalition, while LiquidMercury was considered the commanding general." LiquidMercury was never in charge of our military forces and did not command nor direct them. At the same time, Archon never spoke for The Order of the Paradox and, by the very charter of the Order, would have been considered an illegitimate spokesperson for The Order's actions should we have joined the coalition. Also, by the very nature of Karma it was a political association, are you saying that you can join a political association without your consent? We fought alongside our allies, not along with a coalition. Now, looking at the Declarations of War, Crymson (Grandmaster of TOP) made two distinct posts which listed that we declared war on 5 defined alliances. No where in the declarations does TOP say they are fighting in defense of Karma or against The Hegemony. Furthermore, I point to your own edit ( http://cybernations.wikia.com/index.php?title=Karma_War&oldid=226199 ) of the Karma War page which clearly states "TOP publicly declared it was not a part of Karma, despite its military allegiance to other Karma alliances during the war." Clearly this creates an inconsistency should you then, on another page, list TOP as belonging to the Coalition Forces. Again, this edit shows that the administration of this wiki accepts that TOP is not a part of the coalition. So no, you haven't made your position on this clear. The Order of the Paradox is a sovereign alliance, and therefore it has the right to choose whether or not it wishes to be associated with a coalition. TOP made it's position on this abundantly clear and did not make any declarations linked to NPO's aggression. (I should also note that Canada didn't have the power to declare war during WW2.) Longbowe 04:56, October 21, 2009 (UTC) First: Your reversion of my edit explicitly asks for legitimate reason, common sense would dictate that if it was not then reverted the justification provided was considered legitimate. While I recognize there is no statute of limitations on this wiki, the apathy on the administrations part to resolve this issue in July is what I take most offense with. Second: The article clearly states that Archon was considered the "political figurehead" making Karma a political organization. In fact, they had forums and an IRC channel if I recall correctly and made announcements on behalf of the coalition. It certainly sounds like a political organization. Third: It is very relevant given TOP's previously stated views on treaty chaining. Also, you now speak of two sides in a war. Coalition does not mean "side". In fact, a coalition requires joint-cooperation for a common cause. Again, TOP, in my opinion, made it clear that it's cause was not common with the members of the coalition. While TOP fought on Karma's "side" this does not mean that TOP was part of the coalition. Finally: While this would certainly resolve the issue of continuity, the fact remains that TOP was not a part of the coalition. I would be happy to agree to this temporary solution while we discuss it further, however it isn't really a resolution. (Also, Canada declared war on September 10th after requesting permission from the British Monarch, King George VI, to declare "that a state of war with the German Reich exists in Canada". Not that this really has anything to do with the actual discussion at hand, I just find history fun.) Longbowe 06:05, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Ok so, regarding your request for a link to the Karma forums: I'm trying to get the link, but it seems no one that I know that knew about the forums has the link anymore. (Mainly because TOP didn't use them and because they are from so long ago) I'll keep asking around though. Otherwise, I'll get to your other points tonight. Longbowe 11:57, October 23, 2009 (UTC) OGG Files Hi again, For some odd reason, I'm having difficulties uploading OGG files into the CN Wiki. It always comes up with an error after a long time of loading. Any help? — Pikachurin 01:33, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :I've tried that too, but the same thing happens. I'll retry uploading it later. — Pikachurin 01:40, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Since it seems that the file itself is corrupted considering that I can't even upload it on e-mail, I'll just try to reconvert it again. Sorry for the inconvenience. — Pikachurin 02:08, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Major concern You might want to take care of the vandal situation at History of The Democratic Order‎‎ and the vandalized files before it gets worse. — Pikachurin 00:13, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Template:Politics of Disparu Hi, Thanks for creating , I really appreciate it! :) — Pikachurin 20:11, October 29, 2009 (UTC) RE: File:ExecutiveCouncilDisparuChamber.png A ? — Pikachurin 21:49, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Templates? Hi there, I was wondering if you could please tell me how to make a template with all the links for different areas of a nation wiki, such as the one you and Pikachurin have. Thanks! --Markun120 23:51, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know, I'll wait until I'm finished all my articles before I decide what to do. --Markun120 00:02, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Concerns with Aca94 Just to let you know, I've noticed that Aca94 has been creating several different accounts lately, and I'm sure that it's the same person due to similarities. If I correctly remember, there's a rule in the CN Wiki that forbids the existence of . I'm not sure about the policy on dealing with sockpuppets, so I'll just let you take care of this. — Pikachurin 02:42, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Saban945 and Acar1994 are the ones I suspect. There could be more though. And as soon as he creates a new account, the old one goes inactive so he probably just wants to switch accounts or something. — Pikachurin 02:52, November 3, 2009 (UTC) RE: Disparu Flags Thanks for uploading them. I appreciate it. :) Where did you get them? — Pikachurin 01:20, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Again, thanks, but I only need LabradorFlag3.jpg since it's the clearest and most accurate compared to the other two. — Pikachurin 02:02, November 4, 2009 (UTC) My Page Deletion Hey, For some reason I came on the wiki and noticed my page had been deleted by you (titos farmers). I'm curious as to why it had been done. Thanks, tito 05:09, November 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: Brown Hi, I removed Attica from since I don't really consider a one-man "alliance" that declared war on their first day as significant. Even if they're somewhat significant, a one-man alliance isn't really an alliance, in my opinion. — Pikachurin 03:12, November 15, 2009 (UTC) RE: Signing your posts Okay. Thanks for letting me know!! :) King Michilles II 01:23, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Ad problem Kzoppistan has reported a problem with a certain ad freezing his browser here: http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=74046 Anything you can do about it?